


Serial Employment

by subversivecynic



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subversivecynic/pseuds/subversivecynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very simple scene per Leverage crew member. </p><p>A work very very much in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial Employment

Parker wasn't there for anything official. Just keeping a hand in. She'd heard that there were great ventilation shafts in Stark Tower - that the crazy genius had purposefully installed a new set just because. 

So she dropped down from ceiling to a warm room full of empty beer bottles, dregs of bowls of popcorn, and a screen playing a stupid looking action movie. 

She listened as her com clicked to life, expecting Hardison's voice to tell her how unnecessary this was. Instead, an accented voice spoke into her ear. "Ms. Parker, while I congratulate you on a successful trip in - the fact that you made it to residental floors as all is impressive - and I am equally impressed that you can do so at all , I must ask you to put down the hammer immediately".

**Author's Note:**

> This will doubtless expand as husband and I talk it out with terribly sugary drinks and parental levels of sleep derivation.


End file.
